Ximena Tortilla
Ximena Tortilla is the daughter of the woodcutter and his wife from the New Mexican fairy tale The Day It Snowed Tortillas. Info Name: Ximena Tortilla Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Day It Snowed Tortillas Alignment: Royal Roommate: Bethany Rabbitt Secret Heart's Desire: To open my own restaurant. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at cooking. I'm especially good at making anything with tortillas. Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Colby Tamarin. I think he's really cute. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be very overconfident at times. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. Making tortillas will help me with my destiny. Least Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. There's too many bugs outside. Best Friend Forever After: Deanna Gale, Giselle Magique. and my beloved Colby since all of them are fun to be around. Character Appearance Ximena is short, with olive skin, curly black hair, and brown eyes. She wears a red and green ruffled shirt and black capris. Personality Ximena is witty and clever, and loves to work hard. Sometimes she can be a little overconfident, and this rubs many students the wrong way. She tends to read a lot of books, especially cookbooks. She wants to learn about cuisines from all over the world and try all sorts of recipes. Biography Hola! I'm Ximena Tortilla. I hail from New Mexico, the Land of Enchantment. Our family has lived here for generations. My parents lived in the woods, where my father was a woodcutter. He wasn't very bright. One day, he saw three leather bags that contained gold. He brought them home to his wife. She told him to buy 100 pounds of flour, which she used to make tortillas. She threw them out when her husband went to bed. The next day, her husband woke to see tortillas all over the ground. A week later, robbers came to claim the gold. Mom and Dad tricked the robbers and managed to keep the gold. My family is doing a lot better now. Dad is a lot smarter now since he's been working with a tutor. I'm one of five children: I have an older sister named Mayra, an older brother named Enrique, a younger sister named Araceli, and a younger brother named Guillermo. We live in a nice, large comfortable house not too far from Albuquerque. I'm close with my family, especially my mother Griselda. She's really cool. Out of my siblings, I've been picked to be the one to succeed the woodcutter's wife, which is why I'm going to Ever After High while the rest of my siblings go to regular, non-magic schools. It's a pretty cool school. There's lots of princes and princesses, plus all sorts of fantasy creatures. I'm quite proud of my destiny, since I get to be the smart one. I also love cooking. True to my last name, I'm especially good at making tortillas, although sometimes I do buy the already-made ones. I especially like to make them for my roommate and my friends. In addition to my destiny, I'm involved in various school activities. I'm on the girls' volleyball team, and I'm also part of the astronomy club and the cooking club. I've got a busy school life, although I manage to get my homework done too. I have a crush on Colby Medek, but I don't think I'm ready to tell him. I know him pretty well - his dad is friends with my mom. The two of them even teach dance classes together. Maybe someday I'll eventually get to tell Colby how I feel. But for now, I'll just enjoy school! Trivia *Ximena has a pet pug named Dalia, whom she shares with her family. Dalia can dance. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Brina Palencia. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:American Category:Mexican